


Moon Daughter Remix

by IceQueen975



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen975/pseuds/IceQueen975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This is a re-vamp of xxMoonlitexx 'Moon Daughter} Flavia was never sure where she belonged, and wanted nothing more then to know where she came from and finally find her peace. But sometimes it's better to be left in the dark... (Author formally named TheREALFlavia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> {Each chapter will be cross-posted to Fanfiction.net under the same author name and title} After reading the monstrosity that is "Moon Daughter" by xxMoonlitexx, I decided to take it and revamp it. So this story will have: proper spelling and grammar (with occasional mis-spells if I don't catch it), canon characters ACTUALLY ACTING LIKE THEY REALLY ARE, Flavia being a legit OC with strengths, weaknesses and obstacles and growth and a storyline very similar to the original but worked to be more believable and smooth.

My head was pounding a bit as I opened my eyes, the strong morning light filtering in through the window. Feeling a bit disoriented, I turned my head to the side and looked at my little fountain on the table by my bed. Silver-grey eyes stared back at me from the reflection. I began thinking about Luke again. It had been a year since he had died in the Second Titan War by Percy Jackson's hand. No, Percy didn't really kill him. I knew logically what had happened; Luke had begged Percy to lend him his weapon so that he could kill himself and prevent Kronos from rising. And even though I understood this logically, it still hurt. Sometimes I would try and blame Percy but I knew my anger was misplaced. I would simply have to live with it somehow. Besides, Percy himself was a good person, loyal and kind; he had done all he could to bring Luke back before everything had gone to hell.

I pulled my eyes away from the water and glanced at the alarm clock next to it; 10:56 am. I stretched, taking in my surroundings; Cabin 11 was pretty empty this late in the morning. The fountain I had been staring out quietly bubbled as it flowed, soothing me a bit. It had been easy to get the fountain but making sure it wasn't stolen again was another matter entirely. After all this was the Hermes Cabin; Patron of Thieves among other things. Not that they Hermes kids were bad per say; they just liked to toe the line a lot.

"This might be the last time I see it though…" I muttered to myself. While I didn't remember the dream I had had last night, my gut feeling was that today would be the day; the day I would be claimed. I didn't know who was my god parent was in any sense of the word; I was an orphan on the streets of NYC for as long as I can remember. Well, before I was taken in by my foster family anyway. As such, I didn't know if my "divine heritage" was from my mother's or father's side. I finally got up and rummaged through my clothing drawer, pulling out a pair of black jean shorts and the required Camp Half-Blood orange shirt. I wasn't a big fan of the color; I preferred to wear as much black as possible. But rules are rules…

It had been Luke who had found me, told me I was a demi-god and convinced me to join Kronos' Army. I could easily remember that day; running away from home after being utterly fed up with my foster sister Brittany threatening to tell our parents about my cutting, calling me a freak and diseased. I had had it; why should I explain to her what I did? And what would she understand about feeling lost and abandoned and unwanted on the street when she was spoiled and popular all her life? So I left. When Luke had explained about the various monsters and their plight, it had made sense to me; they had families, friends and dreams just like other humans, demi-gods and even animals. So I had joined. Some of the monsters really had been nasty, but some had been kind, simply angry at their mistreatment at the hands of the Gods. I couldn't help but sympathize.

I did a quick check in the bathroom mirror, frowning at my black hair. I had chopped it off when Luke had taken me in and, in my haste, had done a pretty good job at butchering it. "Next time; wait until you're not on the run to get a haircut." I muttered to myself while putting on black socks and black converse before leaving the cabin, wondering what to do. I wasn't really hungry yet. In fact, I felt a bit sick from my nerves. What will it look like? What will it feel like? Who could it be… The best guess I could give would be Athena; all of her children had grey eyes. Mine were silver but silver was a type of grey right? So maybe Athena was my mother. That wouldn't be so bad... most of the Athena kids are nice, though a bit intimidating with their knowledge. Would I get insta-smart when I get claimed if it's Athena?

"Any luck Flavia?" I turned to see Annabeth walking toward me, a journal in her hand and a pencil behind her ear. She was a child of Athena and Percy's girlfriend. She was pretty nice and had been the one to help vouch for the demi-gods who had been on Kronus' side during the war. I knew she was referring to my being claimed and I shook my head in response. "It'll happen soon. After all, Percy made them all promise." Yes, the "promise" that all demigod children would be claimed by their 13th birthday. Well, I was well past that age and still no sign.

"Have you seen Ivy?" I asked.

"Not yet. Today's been pretty hot so a lot of the dryads are keeping to their trees."

"I see… have the Demeter kids been watering them or…?"

"Dryads tend to want to take care of themselves. Last time the Demeter kids tried to help them without being asked… it didn't turn out well." I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Wish I'd been here to see it."

"Well, I'm off to do some sketching by the lake." I noticed she also had her music player with her and simply waved goodbye to her. I turned around to try and find Ivy but instead came face-to-face with the person I was looking for.

"Ivy! Gods, don't do that…" I put a hand over my chest, trying to calm my heart. "I could have attacked you."

"I know you wouldn't." Ivy smiled. "What were you two talking about?"

"Whether or not I've been claimed."

"STILL?!" I nodded. "This is just unacceptable! The gods promised and here we are a year later with you being the only camper unclaimed."

"It'll happen; just a matter of time." I said as I ran my hand through my choppy hair. But really I was saying it more for myself. Does my parent really not want me this badly? We decided to sit on the porch of the cabin and I played with the longer bits of my hair, nervous. "Hey…"

"What's up?" Ivy looked at me with curiosity in her green-brown eyes.

"Well…" I stared in front of me, not really seeing the arena where most of the campers were, practicing sword fighting and all manner of things. "What if… I mean… I've always felt connected to the moon. And you know I'm a good archer."

"As good as the Apollo kids, yeah. My money's still on you being a daughter of Apollo."

"I'm not good at music or medicine." I countered, knowing how this old argument would go. "Can we not do this again and let me just… talk?" Ivy nodded and kept quiet so I could speak. "What if Artemis was my mother?"

"Impossible." Ivy shook her head, her dark green curls swaying back and forth. "Artemis is an eternal virgin; she wouldn't break her vow suddenly."

"But what if she had a good reason? Or she was raped or did it on purpose because only a child of hers could do something important, like in a prophesy or something?"

"Maybe but… honestly there's a slim chance."

"I know." I sighed and put my chin in my hand, leaning my elbow on my thigh.

"Why don't you join the Hunters; they're her followers and kind of like their surrogate daughters."

"I donno…maybe. But I might be too old now…"

"You never know until you try." I didn't respond. "Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"I feel too nervous to eat."

"Why's that?"

"I had a dream... I can't remember it, but my instinct is telling me I'll be claimed today."

"Mmm, yeah, you won't really feel calm until it happens, will you?" Ivy asked and I nodded in reply. "Hey, how about some target practice then? That always helps you relax. And then maybe when you've calmed down you'll be able to eat?"

"Sure." My heart wasn't really in it but she was right; when I held the bow in my hand, focused on my target, it was much easier to relax and let go of my negative emotions. There were many other demigods in the arena, practicing swordplay and some using other, more difficult weapons like spears, maces and of course, bow and arrow. I took a set and claimed an unoccupied target before beginning to shoot. With each shot I could feel myself letting go of my tension, almost as if it was the emotional sludge I was shooting and not arrows.

"I think that's a new record." an Apollo kid, Will, said from next to me, giving me a thumbs up. "Gotta step up my game it seems."

"I'll always be a step ahead." I replied cheekily, finally relaxing. Will opened his mouth, as if to give a playful retort back but stopped and stared at me. I blinked, confused.

"Oh my GODS Flavia!" I heard Ivy call out as she pointed above my head. I looked up and saw a silver light above my head, a crescent moon floating above. The light filtered down on me, causing the bow I held to turn pure silver from the light and probably my quiver and arrows as well. The light touched the ground and became a silver stag and several hunting dogs around me. I could feel myself trembling with all eyes on me. It can't be… Ivy said it wasn't possible. And yet here I was, being claimed by the very Goddess I admired; Artemis.

"How is this possible…" I whispered in shock.

"I would like to know as well." I turned do see Chiron, the camp director coming forward. He was a centaur; half man and half horse. "But regardless, hail Flavia, daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt!" All the other campers knelt down and I felt my face burn from embarrassment.

I had been claimed, just like I had thought. But now the question was; why now?


	2. I Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. This is where it starts to really flesh out. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I had an Anon (on FF.net) ask if I realized that xxMoonlitexx is a troll. I'm honestly not sure personally. I have met fans like her and know they exist. And the fact that it's at 69 chapters and been going on for a year? I'm leaning towards not a troll; why would a troll spend THAT much effort on it? But that's just me...
> 
> Regardless of it it's a troll fic or not, I'm writing this mostly as an exercise in my writing abilities. I want to see how good I really am. It also gives others another good story to read, which is always welcome (I'm assuming).

I sat quietly in Chiron's office in the Big House, nervous. I looked around, having never been there before, trophies, pictures, quest items and a large fire place met my gaze. Above the mantle was a mounted leopard head and I flinched a bit. Poor thing. I decided it would be best to just stare at the ground and twiddle my thumbs until Chiron came in. I sighed. But how… how is this possible!? I mean, this is technically what I was hoping for but now that I have it… I just feel sick and scared. Why did Artemis wait so long to claim me? The sound of hooves on the wooden floor approaching snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Chiron as he entered the room.

"Um… I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I finally choked out.

"Not at all." Chiron reassured, taking a seat. "I simply wish to figure out the situation at hand. I asked you to come here so that we may speak in private." I simply nodded and listened. "Many decades ago, a prophesy was foretold, and I believe it concerns you, given who has claimed you."

"A prophesy?" Chiron nodded and stood, taking a book from a nearby shelf that was old and worn.

_"In the West stirs the God of Time,_

_Twice - sealed for his heinous crime._

_O Daughter of the Wild, within you will your heart rip,_

_To Light or Dark, the world must tip."_

I stared at the page in mild horror. "And you think it is talking about me?" Chiron nodded. "But… isn't Pan the God of the Wild? Maybe… maybe it's talking about one of the dryads or… or…" But even as I said this I knew that couldn't be it; dryads and other nature spirits could not go far from their host vessel. It could only be me. I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly as dry as a desert. "I… I can't…"

"In light of this prophesy, I wish for you to remain in camp." I looked up from the book's page. "If it is true that you will tip the current balance between light and dark, it would be best for you to stay here an-"

"I'm not going to betray the camp!" I cut off, sudden anger flaring up. "I would NEVER betray my home!" Chiron looked at me, startled, before smiling.

"That is not what I meant. What I meant," he continued, "was that I would like you to stay here to be safe. Luke… he was a good kid. He was strong and brave, but bitter to what had happened to his family." I could see sadness in his eyes and I knew what he meant. "He was spoken to by Kronus in his dreams, as he preyed on his sadness. I do not wish the same on you." I nodded in understanding.

"I'll stay." I could see Chiron's shoulders relax at my agreement.

"Since you have been claimed, you may stay in the Artemis Cabin. The Hunters occasionally come, as you know, but I believe there will be enough room for them and you when they come." I nodded, keeping quiet as my thoughts raced around my head, making me feel even sicker than earlier. So much for lunch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set an hour ago. Since moving my stuff from Cabin 11 into my new cabin – with the help of some Hermes kids – I hadn't moved from my spot on the floor. First I'd cried. Then I dry-heaved. Then I was silent. I was scared. No, terrified. Everything was falling down on my head, falling to pieces. All I wanted was a home… that's all. To belong. I would have happily lived out the rest of my days as just another camper of no note. It seemed Fate had other plans. Why me? Always me… I curled up into as small of a ball as I could on the smooth, wood floor. Luke… I don't know what to do. I remembered Luke's smile, is compassion, his strength, his quick thinking. I had fallen for him during the war. I'd seen first-hand how Kronus slowly but surely turned all of his kindness into cruelty, his love and compassion into vengeance. More and more Luke had faded away, taken over until he had been nothing but a shell. How many nights had I woken up, nervous about an attack, and heard him crying? In the end, Luke knew of his wrong-doing and could only ask for the release of Death. Will I follow? Just to escape my Fate? Can I be brave, like him? Like Annabeth? Percy? I didn't know. But there was one thing I did know; if I stayed here, the camp would be pulled into another war.

More people would die, more couples torn apart, friends left alone, families missing chunks of their members. I sat up, whipping the semi-dried tears from my eyes. Not again. Not because of me. I slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to rinse my face off. Large, scared, silver eyes looked back at me, pale skin blotchy-pink on the nose and eyes and cheeks. "Some Huntress…" I whispered to myself. But I knew what I had to do. I went back into the main area of the cabin and started pulling out clothes for the journey; black and grey jeans, a few black blouses, a black t-shirt and an extra 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt. I didn't have a weapon yet; I had refused to take one after the War. I had NEVER wanted to fight again. But now I had to and I bit my lip in worry. The weapon's shed is heavily guarded… I'll have to go weaponless. I also packed some basic toiletries and ambrosia before going back to the bathroom mirror to re-do my eyeliner, focusing on the task to keep myself calm and my hand steady. When finished, I looked back to see my handiwork and for a moment a shock went through me; this time, I looked strong and ready, silver eyes now not filled with fear but determination and will. I quickly looked away, unsure of how to feel, before putting the liner and a small compact into my backpack, zipping it closed and then finally putting on a pair of sturdy black boots. I was ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I waited until the dead of night, when I was least likely to get caught. I knew I was disobeying direct orders but the thought of everyone being hurt because of me, so shortly after the War, drove me forward into the shadows. But first, I want to say goodbye to Ivy. Saying goodbye to Annabeth would be too risky. Luckily, Ivy's place was right at the edge of the woods, by the strawberry patch. I lightly rapped on the pile of ivy that was her home. "Can we talk?" I whispered, trying to keep to the shadows the trees were making; the full moon was bright and illuminating everything like a spotlight. A light wind came before my friend's appearance.

"It's so late Flavia. What's wrong?" Ivy asked me sleepily.

"I'm leaving camp."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?!" she yelped, fully awake this time. "But why? What did Chiron say? You've been in the Artemis Cabin all day." Eye green-browned eyes were almost luminescent in the full moon's light, worry on her face.

"There is a prophesy." I said. "It said I would bring war."

"You? But… you're so against killing! That makes no sense." Ivy shock her head, dark green curls waving wildly. "No, it has to be someone else. What exactly did it say?" And so I re-iterated what I had read in the book.

"Sounds to me like you're done for." a new voice said. Ivy and I jumped at the sound and she disappeared into her home. I grabbed for a weapon on instinct before remembering that I was weaponless. "Unarmed? A pacifist? And you're planning to leave alone? You're signing your death warrant. You can't be that stupid." Finally I found the producer of the voice; Nico Di Angelo. He stepped from the shadows of the forest and looked at me coldly, his black eye glittering in the light like chips of obsidian. Despite it being summer, he still wore his leather aviator jacket.

"I-it's none of your business." I stuttered. I knew quite a bit about Nico; he was a son of Hades, able to summon the dead, melt into shadow and become shadow itself. He was quite skilled with a sword and ice-cold to most to boot. I remembered seeing him fight during the War, The unflinching gaze; he had even convinced his father to come join the fight, a nearly impossible task. He may have been 2 years my younger and skinny as a corpse, but he was not to be messed with.

"It will be when I turn you in to Chiron."

"No!" I covered my mouth quickly when I realized I had shouted. I scrambled up from my knees, walking to him. "Please! Just…. j-just let me go. Don't tell anyone. Please?" I begged, reaching out for his arm. He pulled away, seeming to half-melt into the shadows.

"Don't touch me." he hissed, eyes glaring at me in anger so intense I flinched.

"R-right…" I was shaking a bit from both my fear of the journey and of Nico. Nico seemed to notice my distressed and sighed.

"Where are you thinking to go than? I heard you mention a prophesy."

"West. That's all I know."

"Again; are you asking to be killed?

I sighed in frustration now. "The weapon's shed is locked. I can't pick the lock and it's guarded."

Nico frowned. "Wait in the shadows. You're an archer, right?" I simply nodded. I became shadow and vanished.

"Can you really trust him?" I heard Ivy's voice ask from behind me. I turned to see she had re-formed.

"I don't know. But… he might be all I have ally-wise. I know you can't come with me."

Ivy frowned. "I know. I'm so sorry. I HATE that I can't come with you. I'm not much of a fighter but I can heal a little…"

"Thank you Ivy. I appreciate the thought anyway."

"This good?" I jumped and spun around once more and saw Nico with a bow and quiver full of arrows. I nodded, swallowing. "You better know how to make arrows; you'll eventually run out."

"I know." I took the bow and quiver from him, attaching the quiver to my right hip. Nico then handed me something else.

"Dagger, just in case. Hope you know how to use it." I took it from him and attached it to my left hip.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Good question." Nico began to walk into the woods and I followed him. I didn't know why he was helping me, what was in it for him, but I had an ally regardless. I hope I'm doing the right thing and not actually placing the camp in more danger.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure how long we'd been walking through the woods.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into anything dangerous." Nico said, breaking the silence.

"I'm steering us away." I explained absent-mindedly. "I can… I can sense where everything is in the woods, and what it is; monster, animal or human. There are these static patches where I can't sense anything though. I'm guessing that's where towns and cities are." I turned to Nico.

"That's pretty useful." he replied, mildly impressed.

"Thanks." I looked up to the sky, seeing the dark blue beginning to lighten. "The sun will rise soon."

"We should probably find a place to rest; we're less likely to be caught if we travel by night." I nodded in agreement with him. "Any man-made places nearby?"

"Um…" I tried to focus but I was too inexperienced with this ability and too tired to be able to find specific details. I shook my head. "Too tired."

Nico sighed. "I can sense earth-bound spirits that way." He pointed to our right. "Probably a haunted cabin. We can stay there."

"Haunted!?" I squeaked a bit.

"Don't be a baby; they won't bother us with me around. Come on." Nico took off and I quickly followed. I could feel the fatigue of staying up all night and sleeping poorly the night before really getting to me. Soon after we reached a small, decrepit cabin. Nico opened the door – it had been unlocked – and we went inside. Dust, grime and cobwebs covered the inside.

"I'll take first watch." I offered, staying by the door and Nico shrugged off his jacket. "Percy mentioned once that shadow travel task it out of you. And you probably came to camp via shadow travel, right?" Nico looked at me for a few beats, face unreadable and eyes dark and murky in thought.

"… fine." He folded up his aviator jacket to be used as a pillow while I sat down beside him and pulled out the dagger. Nico lay down, back facing me. He curled up, knees to his chest, which caused his black shirt to ride up a bit, and exposed a slice of pale flesh on his lower back. I could see his spine. I quickly looked away, flustered. I didn't have much experience with guys beyond fighting – or really with girls either – so suddenly seeing his skin, even if it was just a little and unintentional, made me feel uncomfortable. Mixed with my concern about how skinny Nico was made for an odd combination.

I reached into my back and took out a small square of ambrosia and took a bite; it tasted like warm, melted chocolate and caramel. I smiled, feeling myself calm. Mom… please… am I doing the right thing? Guide me. Silence was the answer. I sighed unhappily and started my watch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Falling. Darkness. And pain all over my body. First a dull ache, then slowly become more and more intense. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, what was causing the pain, or even when I'd hit the ground. My search turned up nothing, as the pain continued to dial up. Soon, I was screaming, the pain unbearable. Laughter mixed with my screams._

_"Come to me, foolish child."_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I woke myself up from the screaming but froze instantly when I realized there was a blade on my neck. "What are you doing here Flavia?" a familiar voice asked coldly in my ear. "No one should be able to find this cabin with the wards I put up. I turned my head slowly to meet rich, hostile green eyes.

"Alabaster?" I asked in shock. "Where have you been all this time?"

"A better question is; what are YOU doing HERE? Especially with HIM." He indicated with his head toward a sleeping Nico. "And don't lie; I'll kill him if you do. I've had enough creatures hunting me; I don't need demi-gods as well."


	3. I Throw Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story is also posted on FF.net under the same title and author. Also, "Hecate" is the Latin spelling for the Goddess "Hekate". It's akin to how "Hercules" is the Latin form of "Herakles. I went with the Greek spelling (Hekate).

The silence was defining, only broken by Nico's calm and even breathing. Why isn't he awake yet?! "I placed a sleep seal on him." Alabaster answered my unspoken. "I won't be having him interfere. I'll question him soon enough."

"If you're so adamant on being hidden, why wake me up? Why not keep me asleep like you did him?" I asked.

"We have history; I figured it should mean something. So talk. Why are you here? How did you find me? Who sent you?"

"No one sent me I SWEAR." I began. "I was actually supposed to be alone."

"Then why aren't you?" The sharp blade was still pressed lightly against my jugular.

"Nico decided to join me. I don't know why."

"The guy sleeping is Nico I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"Who's his parent. He's obviously a demigod. Son of Ares? I can feel Death on him."

"Hades actually." I corrected. "He's the only child of Hades." I could barely hear Alabaster inhale sharply.

"Then I was right to seal him in sleep…" he muttered more to himself the me. "Why are you here? Last I heard, you were in camp with the other demi-gods."

"I left."

"Why?" Now he sounded confused. "You're not exactly one to look for trouble." There was affection in his tone at this statement and I couldn't help but remember the nights of playing various card games around the fire during the preparations of War with the other defected demi-gods. It had been peaceful then, despite everything. Alabaster had been particularly good at Uno.

"There was a prophesy."

"Another one?" I could feel Alabaster lessening the pressure of the blade on my neck. "What did it say?"

"That a 'daughter of the Wild' would wake Kronos again."

"That's… kind of ambiguous." I could practically see the gears turning in his head. There were a few moment as he digested the possible meaning of the words before he removed the blade from my neck and grabbed my face in his free hand instead. "Wait… were you just claimed?" I nodded. "Who was it." His tone was cold like the stone he was named after.

"Artemis." He let go of my face, though my arms were still tied behind me as were my ankles. "It's you, isn't it? YOU'RE the second vessel Kronos infected; you're the one I'm looking for." Alabaster was growling now in anger.

"What!? NO! What in the world are you talking about!" As I cried out, he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a small vial filled with a milky-white liquid. He pulled the stopper off and forced it to my lips.

"Drink it Flavia or I'll kill your right here and now." he threatened, voice like liquid ice. I swallowed as instructed, almost chocking on the substance; it tasted like sour milk. When it was all down my throat I coughed as Alabaster corked the empty vial. "Now, say that again. If you can that is."

"What the hell was that?" I asked meekly.

"Truth potion. Any lies you try to say will refuse to come from your mouth. Now say what you just said. Verbatim. And don't you DARE try to ply words with me or…" Alabaster took the blade once more and pressed it to Nico's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. "The son of Hades will be seeing his Father again." I swallowed hard. It would be bad enough if I died, though it might be better in the grand scheme of things; the prophesy can't possibly come true if I'm dead. But Nico… no, Nico was innocent in all of this. None of this had to do with him.

"I said…" I began shakily, " 'What? No. What in the world are you talking about?' That's what I said, verbatim." I made sure my reply was slow and precise. I waited as Alabaster looked at me through narrowed eyes, the moonlight that came through the dusty window making them flash like a predator. It was unnerving.

"…you really don't know, do you?" I shook my head and Alabaster pulled the blade from Nico's neck. "Fine, I believe you. You're not following me and no one sent you. Then the last question: how did you find this place?"

"Nico found it. He said he sensed earthbound souls and when we came to where he sensed them, the cabin was here."

"…. then someone's broken my barriers looking for me. Again." Alabaster made a sweeping gesture with his hand and a green symbol glowed over Nico before fading. As it faded, Nico sat up with a start, reaching for his sword and swinging so fast I barely processed it. However, it seems Alabaster anticipated that and blocked with ease. "Sorry; I had to make sure you weren't the enemy."

"And who in Hades are you?" Nico asked, his voice low and threatening."

"Alabaster, a son of Hekate."

"Apparently this is his cabin." I piped up and Nico's dark eyes shifted to me. Their gaze was intense and unnerving, almost on the edge of madness. I swallowed, flinching a bit. "H-he said there were barriers on this cabin but since we found it, the barriers are gone."

"You were part of Kronos' army, right?" Nico asked Alabaster.

"What of it?" Forest green met black and I could almost feel the tension pressing down on me. "Besides, there are mo-" A hideous scream tore through the air form outside. "Shit!" he hissed, pulling away from the stalemate he had with Nico. "Another one."

"Another one? Of what? Who's chasing you?" Nico asked, the animosity toned down for now in favor of survival. Alabaster didn't answer, preferring to rush outside, blade in hand. I grabbed my bow and quiver before joining along with Nico. A satyr came rushing through the bushes as I left the cabin, screaming in an ungodly voice. I saw Alabaster pull out some pieces of paper with green ruins on them and I knew he was going to attack the poor creature.

"NO! STOP!" I cried out, rushing and getting between the two.

"Flavia, move!" Alabaster barked. "It's been sent to capture me."

"By who? He's in pai-AHHHHH!" I felt something sharp ram into my side and turned to see that the satyr has rammed it sharp horns into me. Claws raked across my back and I knew that satyrs not only did not have claws but were peace-loving and non-violent. What's happening… A strong hand pulled me back before more unearthly screeching filled the sky. I fell into Alabaster's arms as I saw Nico rush at the crazed satyr in the corner of my eyes. I turned and saw him elegantly dodge the sloppy attacks before thrusting his black blade into its chest, blood spilling onto the grass and iron. It was an instant kill. "No…" my stomach churned violently at the site I glimpsed before Alabaster turned my head to his shoulder.

"Don't look; you'll throw up like last time." But it was too late. The bile rose swift through my throat and I shoved him away before heaving up the little food in my stomach, falling to me knees and hands.

"What's with her?" I heard Nico ask.

"She doesn't take blood and violence well."

"Like I told her earlier; death warrant." I was gasping for air, saliva dripping form my mouth. I turned my head when Nico's black boots entered my peripheral vision and caught a glimpse of thin black jeans. "Go home; this isn't a kid's game. Being 'noble' will get you killed."

"And what if that was the idea?" I rasped back, the taste of vomit sour and acrid in my throat and mouth. The answer was silence. Then…

Pathetic." Nico's shoes left my vision and I spat on the ground, trying to get rid of the taste, feeling the throb of my injured and the sticky wet of my own dripping blood on my skin. "You said something about another vessel of Kronos." I pushed myself up and looked at the two boys. "Just because I was forced to stay 'asleep' doesn't mean I didn't hear you. Alabaster, was it?"

"Yes. My mother sent me a vision in my dreams. She said Kronos had two hosts, not one. Or rather… Luke was his primary host and he had a backup on the back burner." Nico wiped his blade on the grass and I shuddered; he was so casual with death, with killing. It scared me. "I'm not at camp; I can hunt it on my own. Apparently, though, Kronos caught wind and is trying to hunt me down instead. He's been sending monsters and possessed creature to trap me. That's why I had to make sure you two weren't possessed by him."

"Do you know who the backup host is?" I asked.

"If he knew, he wouldn't have had to interrogate you, idiot." I flinched at the harshness of Nico's voice. He sighed. "It's connected. Artemis wouldn't just claim you today for no reason. You're her daughter; hunting is in your blood. Even though you're probably the worst person to be charged with it. Even the Demeter kids can fight when needed and they're practically textbook hippies." His words felt like a cold, harsh slap to my face.

"You know what?" I yelled at Nico, having had it. "I don't need you to keep belittling me! I know I'm a shitty person for a job like this! I don't need to you remind me!" I tried to stand up but stumbled back to the ground, clutching my injured side, which in turn caused the claw injuries on my back to flare up. Nico didn't reply, simply walking over to the corpse of the satyr.

"Here." Alabaster handed me an ambrosia square. I took it with thanks and ate, the taste of rich melted chocolate and sticky caramel calming me down. I miss him… I shook my head as I felt a quick upwell of sadness. No, don't think about that. At least not right now. "Where were you trying to get to Flavia?"

"West. That's all I know."

"We need to go to the Roman camp and talk with their Auger. He might be able to give us more clues." I looked up confused as did Alabaster.

"ROMAN camp?" I asked.

"Yes. They're in San Francisco."

"There's a Roman demi-god camp?" Alabaster echoed. "How do you know about it?" Nico shifted from one foot to the other, avoiding the question.

"It doesn't matter." I could feel the ambrosia healing my injuries. "We all need to sleep; we're too wound up over everything on top of that." Nico simply nodded, as did Alabaster and I sighed in relief. "If Nico wants to explain, he can do that tomorrow."


End file.
